


Mad

by empressgarden



Category: YoongixJimin, bts jimin - Fandom, bts yoongi - Fandom, chimchim - Fandom, suga - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin, Cute Park Jimin, Jealous Min Yoongi | Suga, Love, M/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Short Story, Sugar Daddy Min Yoongi | Suga, Sweet, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, chimchim - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jeon jungkook extra, jimin - Freeform, kookie - Freeform, mad - Freeform, pluff, relationship, yoongixjimin - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressgarden/pseuds/empressgarden
Summary: Inspire by Neyo's - Mad song





	Mad

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please let me know if I have grammar shits. 
> 
> This is my first YoonMin. Please send me your reviews/ thought.
> 
> Thank you

Time check, it was 2 am on the clock and Jimin had sighed for the nth time tonight. Yoongi was yet home again. It has been a week since Yoongi burried himself again in his studio for hours to work or at least trying his best to work and produce music while he was thinking about Jimin and their problems. It has been a week as well since Jimin cried himself to sleep, waiting for Yoongi to come home while sorting out their falling relationship. 

 

The week of silent treatment, back facing each other at bed, puffy and swollen eyes were taking the toll to both couple. Jimin wasn't eating and Yoongi was back to smoking. They both knew that their 4-year relationship was slowly falling apart though neither of them would admit to it nor would end it just like that. So Jimin had to make a move for he knews how prideful Yoongi could be. 

 

At the click of their bedroom door Jimin perked up, he rubbed his eyes and face that had dry tears. He waited for Yoongi to reach the bed. Meanwhile, without switching the lights on, Yoong flopped down exhaustedly beside Jimin, causing a slight squeak from the bed. "Yoongi," Jimin called out ever so softly like he doesn't want to be heard by the other. He looked at Yoongi, who was silently looking up their star-lit ceiling. When he didn't respond after seconds, Jimin called him again. This time it was loud enough for both of them to realize how they miss one another's voices. Jimin tried his best to hold his tears as his heart beat faster and yearning for Yoongi to talk to him.

 

"Jimin," Yoongi started with his tired, raspy voice. He sighed and averted his gaze to face Jimin. "Shit, baby please hush," he sat up and grabbed Jimin's shaking shoulder, pressing them together into a longing, tight embrace. Jimin then burried his face on the crook of Yoongi's neck, wailing and pouring all his frustration and heartache. With Jimin's continuous cry, Yoongi's eyes teared as well. He felt so damn guilty of making Jimin cry. On the midst of their cries, there's only one question that circles both of their heads.

 

'Seriously, why are they fighting?'

 

Was it because Yoongi has been going home late for the past month and Jimin's all worried and insecured whether he's having an affair? Was it about Yoongi seeing Jimin once with his ex, Jungkook, laughing and hugging the other? Was it about the time when Jimin invaded Yoongi's studio, flipping it upside down without his permission for he was nowhere to be found? Or was it about Yoongi missing Jimin's dance competition that he promised to attend? Whatever! Sure, they have had a lot of fights and misunderstandings for the past years. But this was different. They don't even know why they were mad at each other. As if they were mad for nothing and that's what actually frustrate them more.

 

With a last heavy sigh, Yoongi had decided to just forget it and make up. So did Jimin. Yoongi cupped Jimin's jaw, turning them face to face, Yoongi kissed his forehead and wiped his tears. "I miss you, baby." Jimin shivered at the sincerity that Yoongi had delivered to his words. Jimin genuinely smiled at Yoongi, eyes disappearing and face brightening up as he respond. "I miss you too Yoongi hyung. Can we make up now coz' I can't sleep through the pain anymore?"

 

Yoongi flashed his signature gummy smile and noded. Then he leaned in again and pecked Jimin's delicious, full lips. Not getting satisfied, Jimin shifted his position and straddled Yoongi. Yoongi thanked himself for not switching the lights on as he blushes. Jimin then kissed him sweetly on the lips. The sweet and adorable kiss soon turned out into a hot and passionate one as Yoongi's hand pressed Jimin's nape close, kissing him harder as if it's their last, while his other hand snaked on Jimin's waist. Jimin smiled between their kisses and they separated due to lost of breath.

 

Panting, they looked at each other as if they could see through their eyes and then they burst out laughing. "Idiot," Yoongi slashed as he playfully spanks Jimin's right arm. "You're the idiot," Jimin retorted, laughing and hitting Yoongi's chest. They laughed once again and Yoongi tightened his hug around Jimin. They shift positions and Jimin is now laying down to his side facing Yoongi. "Cuddle?" Jimin sheepishly and shyly suggested, earning a big welcoming arms from Yoongi. "Anything for my Jiminie."

 

Yoongi spooned Jimin and Jimin had freely put his head on top of Yoongi's chest. He loved hearing the elder's heartbeat. Oh, how he missed him. How they missed each other. After a few minutes of comfortable silence between them, Jimin opened up. "Seriously, this is the last time we are doing this ok?" Jimin exhaled a breath that he's been holding. Yoongi furrowed his browd and he inched his face away from Jimin, looking confused. "What?"

 

"This. I don't want to go to bed mad at you ever again. I don't want you too to go to bed mad at me you know," Jimin explained as he ran a hand through his orange hair. "We can fuss and we can fight as long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep. Deal?" Jimin offersed his right pinky and Yoongi accepted it gladly with his own pinky. They swore to each other's eyes and heart that they won't break up and that they're going to be happy. 

 

"I love you Jiminie."

 

"I love you too Yoongi hyung."

 

And they kissed again. Jimin stopped when he noticed that Yoongi wasn't responding anymore. He then laughed softly to himself and pecked Yoongi's forehead as he layed and bid good night to the sleeping elder beside him. He followed suit not too long after as well. 

 

Time check, 3:09 am.


End file.
